What about Georgia?
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Song one shot. A.J. left a long time ago and never looked back. Carrie's Mother kept telling her give him time and he'll come back. But all Carrie wants is him to keep his promise. A.J./OC


**What about Georgia? {A.J. Styles}**

**Song: What about Georgia by Miranda Lambert**

_You draw it out like a highway  
With every word that you say  
Excuses for the answers that you lack  
Your mama's still the steady ground you walk on every day  
And your daddy's still the monkey on your back  
Did you find all you thought you'd find out in the wild, wild west  
You took a little piece of home and you threw away the rest

* * *

_

Allen Jones was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but he had other dreams. He wants to be the best at wrestling.

"_I'll be back it's not like I'm leaving forever." He told me the day he left._

"_No you won't." I whisper as he got into the car. He drove off and never looked back_

"Carrie?" my mom says shaking me from my memory.

"Sorry, Ma." I say.

"Thinking about A.J. again?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd be married by now; with kids."

"He'll come to his senses." My mom says hugging me.

"Thanks ma." I say as she got up and left.

* * *

_You say you're livin' on the edge and I think you're hangin' from a ledge  
Too scared to hold the hand that wants to help you up  
Are you the man you thought you'd be by the time that you turned 33  
Are you still a bullet in your daddy's gun  
Don't forget boy you're your mama's only son  
She's at home and she's been praying for you  
Hey what about Georgia  
_

* * *

"Carrie?" a voice says, I look up from my magazine and smile.

"Hey Mrs. Jones." I say to A.J.'s mom

"Has he called you?" she asks

"No. not since we talked last" her face saddens

"I'm sorry, dear." She says walking away.

"_A.J. when you coming home?" I asked two years ago._

"_Dunno, probably Christmas." He says._

"_Oh." I say sadly._

"_Look Car, I gotta go." He says without saying bye he hangs up._

I paid for my coffee and walk out.

* * *

_Saw your sister yesterday  
Austin's five and on his way  
Looking for some shoes that he can fill  
He said that he'd be just like you, the coolest guy he ever knew  
And he'd find you when he lost his training wheels  
I looked in his big blue eyes and I saw you again  
He's hungry for a life that he aint ready to begin

* * *

_

Even walking through town it reminded me about A.J.

"AUNT CARRIE!" a little voice comes from behind me. I smile and turn around.

"Hey Austin. Where's your mama?" I say

"Right here." A.J.'s sister Clarissa says

"Hey."

"Guess what!" Austin interrupts

"What?"

"I wanna be just like Uncle A.J." he says smiling

I stare into his big Blue eyes and see A.J. staring back at me. I look at Clarissa and she had a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"He missed his fifth birthday after he promised Austin he'd be there."

"He has a rep for breaking promises." I say hugging her. "He'll come to his senses."

"Let's hope." She says, "Come on Austin lets go see daddy at work."

"DADDY!" the little boy says running off.

* * *

_You say you're livin' on the edge and I think you're hangin' from a ledge  
Too scared to hold the hand that wants to help you up  
Are you the man you thought you'd be by the time that you turned 33  
Are you still a bullet in your daddy's gun  
Don't forget boy you're your mama's only son  
She's at home and she's been praying for you  
So what about Georgia

* * *

_

I finally make it home later that night and check my messages

"Hey Carrie its mom. Call me okay, I forgot to tell you something today about the trip." I click next and a voice I hadn't heard in forever comes from the machine

"Hey Carrie, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now. Mom said that she saw you today and you seem pretty sad, I just want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been a good person to you lately. I'm coming home for a little bit this week. Maybe we can hangout, and walk about stuff. I miss you. Bye."

I stared at the phone for an hour debating if I should call him or not. The phone starts to ring making me jump. I pick it up slowing not knowing what to say if it was him.

"Hello?"

"Did you not get me message?" my mom's frantic voice says

"Yeah but then I got a different message."

"From your father? Ugh he's trying to get out of the family trip."

"No Ma from A.J."

"I'll be right over!" she shouts before hanging up. I hit my palm on my forehead and wait for my mother to barge into the House. And true to her word my mother arrived five minutes after she hung up.

"I want to listen!" she says,

"Hi to you too ma." I push play on the answering machine and the message starts playing. I watch my mother's face as the message played. Her face changed from shocked to a knowing look, like she had gone through the same thing years before me.

"Please tell me that you have called him back." My mother asks

"No ma, I don't know what to say."

"CARRIE DELANIE HARRISON!" my mother yells

"MA!" I say covering my ears, she hands me the phone.

"Call him!"

"Okay!" I say grabbing the phone and dialing the number, it rings four times and kicks into voice mail

"Hey you've reached A.J. sorry can't come to the phone please leave a message."

* * *

-3rd person-

A.J. stared at the phone as it flashes from her number to missed call. He didn't think she would call back and he had no idea what to say. His phone jingled a few minutes later indicating that he had message. He checks it

"Hey A.J. its Carrie, about meet up with you when your home I think that would be a great…MA! I GOT IT SHUT UP!... sorry you know how my ma is…so well umm I'll see you then… You'll have to wear that sexy red dress…MA!...what you still love him…MA I HAVEN'T HUNG UP YET!...oops I didn't know that… yeah that shit eating grin isn't a dead giveaway…you know you still haven't hung up with him yet right…Shit. Sorry A.J. bye."

A.J. laughs and makes something to eat.

* * *

-Two days later-

A.J. pulls up to Carrie's house and almost doesn't recognize it. A Dalmatian runs up to me.

"Luke!" a woman says running up. "I am so sorry A.J."

"Carrie?" he asks. She blushes, "when did you turn Blond?"

"A couple months ago." She says, "After I got done redoing the house."

A.J. stares at her and to the house

"I missed a lot."

"Yeah you have."

_Guess you didn't realize it'd take you quite this long  
To figure out that being free is right where you belong_

-Carrie's POV-

I smile at the man in front of me as he looks around the house.

"What's the main theme?" he asks I smile

"Paradise." I say, "Clarissa helped me."

"I should have known." He says smiling

"Have you gone and seen her yet?" I ask him. He nods

"Gave Austin a present since I missed his birthday." He says, "Were you there?"

"Yeah it was Nascar theme." I say.

"Look Carrie do you think we can start over?"

* * *

_You say you're livin' on the edge and I think you're hangin' from a ledge  
Too scared to hold the hand that wants to help you up  
HEY! Are you the man you thought you'd be by the time that you turned 33  
Are you still a bullet in your daddy's gun  
Don't forget boy you're your mama's only son  
She's at home and she's been praying for you  
Hey want about Georgia  
What about Georgia yeah  
What about Georgia Georgia Yeah  
What about Georgia

* * *

_

I stared at him and sigh.

"How can it work now? You have TNA and I have my bakery." I ask.

"Because now we're older and wiser." He says,

"I don't know A.J. I don't know if I can do it again."

"Please Carrie; I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too A.J." I say smiling, "and I would love to start over."

He smiles and kisses me, I fall into the kiss.

* * *

This was the First story i wrote on my New Laptop lol. hope you like it. I love Miranda Lambert.

review and rate. PM if you want me to write you a oneshot.

Shelbs


End file.
